Omegahedron
The Omegahedron is a powerful artifact that featured in the Supergirl movie. History The Omegahedron was a powerful artifact that was used by the isolated Kryptonians civilization on the spacefarring settlement of Argo City. This society lived in an pocket of trans-dimensional space with their power and livelehood based on the energy of this relic. It remained there for an unknown length of time until the modern age when a citizen known as Zaltar decided make unauthorized use of its power for his own entertainment. With Kara Zaral-El with him, he seemingly "borrowed" the Omegagedron from the city authorities and showed her its power whilst she was under his tutelage. Among the abilities used was creating wondrous creatures to entertain them but one of these was responsible for snatching the Omegahedron from Zaltar's hands whereupon the animal pierced the protective wall of the city. This led to the artifact being lost in space where it eventually crahsed on the planet Earth. This chain of events was a catastrophe for Argo City as its power began to diminish and the future of their community was threatened as they would all die without the Omegahedron's power. For his crimes, Zaltar decided to willingly banish himself to the Phantom Zone though this fate was not known to all. Kara Zor-El tasked herself to travelling beyond Argo City and finding the Omegahedron with the express purpose of returning it to her home city. Thus, she arrived on Earth and began her search for the artifact but was unaware that a would-be human witch by the name of Selena had recovered it. This led to Selena began using its power for her own benefit and learning more of its abilities though she believed the Omegahedron to be a relic of magic. Eventually, Selena managed to harness the power of the Omegahedron to the point that she remade the city in her image leading to a confrontation with Kara Zor-El who was now known as Supergirl to the inhabitants of Earth. However, Selena banished her Kryptonian foe to the Phantom Zone though Kara with the aid of the banished Zaltar returned to the normal universe. She was later successful in defeating Selena and restoring the planet back to normal whereupon she returned to Argo City in time to repower the failing Kryptonian city. Overview In appearance, the device resembled a small blacksphere with numerous openings within its surface and glowed with a white light in its centre. It was noted for being a unique and immensely powerful item with the ability to rewrite reality itself to the point that they were able to transform entire cities to suit their own needs. Among its noted powers was the capacity to forcibly place other beings in alternate dimensions such as the Phantom Zone. This included the power to create wondrous living creatures or even invisible monsters to serve their creators. In addition, it was able to fuse itself with an artificial structure and provide it with life or simulate a number of seemingly magical feats. Typically, the people of Argo City used it to power their civilization but in the hands of an individual it was able to create feats that was seemingly magical in nature. Notes *The Omegahedron was an original creation for the Supergirl film. *In Supergirl v5 #36 (2009), an Alphahedron was mentioned to had once been stolen from Argo City with Zor-El showing faith in his comrades to return it with it being brought back after two days. Its not known whether the Alphahedron had any connection to the Omegahedron. Appearances *''Supergirl'': (1984) Category:Objects Category:Technology Category:DC